MTAR-X
The MTAR-X is a bullpup weapon introduced as a submachine gun in Call of Duty: Ghosts, and later added to Call of Duty Online as an assault rifle. Call of Duty Online The weapon appears in Call of Duty Online as the Tavor-21 Tech. Call of Duty: Ghosts Campaign The MTAR-X (called MICROTAR in early stages, and simply TAR-21 within game files) is used by Federation soldiers in the missions "The Hunted" and "Sin City". In "Ghost Stories", a variant called MTAR-X2 appears during the outer space portion. This version has a white skin similar to that of the ARX-160, more reserve ammunition than the regular MTAR-X, a slightly different reloading animation (the player manually removes the magazine instead of pressing the mag release), and it fires in rapid three-round bursts instead of fully-automatic mode. The MTAR-X2 obtained from the first time only has an ACOG Scope, but all the other ones found in this level also have unique attached Muzzle Brakes that look different from the ones in Multiplayer and Extinction. Multiplayer The MTAR-X is the most expensive sub-machine gun in the game, costing nine Squad Points. The MTAR-X is a relatively high damage-per-bullet weapon. The MTAR-X will deal 40 damage up to 15 meters, which makes it a three-shot kill up close, or a two-headshot kill if both shots are headshots. The MTAR-X linearly declines in damage until around 20 meters, where it deals 25 damage, and results in a four-shot kill, a two-shot kill in Hardcore (one-shot kill if it is a headshot). The MTAR-X's three-shot kill range ends at around 19 meters. It is important to note that there is only a five meter difference between the maximum and minimum damage values, making the MTAR-X have an abrupt fall in damage if the enemy is moving out of the player's proximity. This damage is high for a sub-machine gun, and will certainly get the job done at close-medium ranges. However, to counterbalance its high damage-per-bullet, the MTAR-X has the second slowest rate of fire in its category, clocking in at only 810 RPM. While this isn't bad by any means, many other sub-machine guns have higher rates of fire, and weapons such as the CBJ-MS and the Bizon can easily gun down an MTAR-X user up close. The MTAR-X has somewhat bizarre accuracy traits. The recoil isn't too heavy on the weapon, partially due to its lower rate-of-fire, but the iron sights are extremely obstructive, and are among the most obstructive iron sights in the game. Optical attachments are highly recommended if using the MTAR-X at medium-range engagements. However, it isn't necessary for close-quarters combat. As well, the Foregrip isn't necessary to make the MTAR-X accurate, but it certainly helps. The handling traits of the MTAR-X are pretty good. The hip-fire cone is small, the aim-down sights time is fast; however, the MTAR-X reloads somewhat slowly, taking 3.2 seconds to do a tacical reload, and 3.9 seconds to do an empty reload. The add to gun time is 1.9 seconds, making it highly recommended to Reload Cancel in order to cut down on reload times. The MTAR-X has the usual assortment of attachments. As previously mentioned, optical attachments can be very useful on the MTAR-X in order to have a cleaner peripheral vision than with the iron sights. However, the high-powered optical attachments, the Thermal Hybrid and the Tracker Sight, are unnecessary, expensive, and don't suit the nature of the MTAR-X. The low-powered optical attachments such as the Red Dot Sight prove to be much more useful on the MTAR-X, as they are cheaper and provide great performance. The Flash Suppressor isn't necessary, as the muzzle flash isn't very hindering, and the optical attachments completely dwindle the need for a Flash Suppressor. The Silencer reduces the valuable three-shot kill range, and really doesn't suit the MTAR-X's playstyle of being a medium range sub-machine gun. However, using it in close-quarters can be advantageous. The Muzzle Brake is an extremely valuable attachment, as this increases the MTAR-X's lethal three-shot kill range, and makes the damage drop-off longer. The Foregrip, as previously mentioned, isn't necessary in order to perform well. However, it certainly doesn't hurt, and can prove to be very useful for longer-ranged engagements. Extended Mags increase the MTAR-X's magazine size to a whopping 57 rounds, making reloads few and far in between for the conservative player. As well, the MTAR-X receives more starting ammunition, making less need for Sleight of Hand, Fully Loaded, and Scavenger. Rapid Fire increases the MTAR-X's lethal potential extremely by increasing its rate-of-fire. However, recoil control is made harder due to the faster rate of fire. It is recommended to use the Foregrip if using Rapid Fire, in order to facilitate recoil control. Armor-Piercing Rounds filter out the health advantage of Ballistic Vests, and causes extreme damage to players in Juggernaut armor. This is a good attachment to use if wanting to prevent the chance of armored enemies ruining one's kill. In conclusion, the MTAR-X is a class-breaching weapon that can serve many people's needs. Be it up close with a large magazine, or afar with its hefty damage output, the MTAR-X is an all-around reliable weapon that is powerful in many gunfights it faces. The April 22nd patch reduced the MTAR-X's headshot multiplier for balancing purposes. It was lowered from 1.5x to 1.3x, which makes it so that at long distances headshots will not decrease the number of shots to kill. Attachments Sights *Red Dot Sight *ACOG Scope *Holographic Sight *VMR Sight *Thermal Hybrid Scope *Tracker Sight Barrel *Flash Suppressor *Silencer *Muzzle Brake *ARK (in Extinction only) Under Barrel *Foregrip Mod *Extended Mags *Armor-Piercing *Rapid Fire Extinction The MTAR-X is found in Extinction mode in Point of Contact, near the cabin area before the last hive. It costs $2000. The MTAR-X can easily be used at longer ranges when necessary, unlike other SMGs that can be purchased, giving it an instant advantage. As well, the MTAR-X features the large magazine and doesn't particularly chew it up, making it good to conserve ammunition. However, due to its placement on the map, most players probably have weapons already with many attachments equipped, making it unfavourable to purchase simply due to how late it is unlocked in the map. It also reloads pretty slowly unless using proper reload cancel methods, which are not as commonplace in Extinction as On The Go is permanently equipped on all players that aren't using the Stand Your Ground relic. The MTAR-X reappears in Mayday, appearing in a two-way, opened container in the last interior area before being lifted up. Its placement is better than on Point of Contact, and is a weapon players should seriously consider when deciding what to use, although some players will want to go with weapons found earlier on. In both appearances, it has a larger 40 round magazine, making it the largest capacity SMG in Extinction, as the Vepr has a smaller 32 round magazine in Extinction. Safeguard The MTAR-X also appears in Safeguard, and is acquired from Support Drops. It comes with a Holographic Sight. It is an effective gun overall in all different range types due to its high mobility, controllable recoil and Holographic Sight, but it is still outclassed by the Vepr due to it having a higher magazine capacity. Gallery MTAR-X model CoDG.png|Model of the MTAR-X MTAR-X Space model CoDG.png|Model of the space variant, the MTAR-X2 MTAR-X CoDG.png|The MTAR-X in first person MTAR-X Ironsights CoDG.png|Iron sights MTAR-X reloading CoDG.png|Reloading animation MTAR-X2 Muzzle Brake CoDG.png|The MTAR-X2 variant in first person with an ACOG scope and muzzle brake MTAR Foregrip Render CODG.png|The MTAR-X with a Foregrip MTAR Foregrip Render 2 CODG.PNG|The MTAR-X in the Behind the Scenes trailer MTAR-X ACOG Scope ODIN Space Station CODG.png|Federation astronaut aiming with the MTAR-X2 w/ ACOG Scope MTAR-X Microtar pick-up CoDG.png|Early icon; notice that the pick-up name was "MICROTAR" Trivia Call of Duty: Ghosts *On the side of the MTAR-X, the designation "X95" can be seen. *In the behind the scenes close-up image of the MTAR-X, it is possible to see "5.45x39" written on the magazine. *In earlier builds of the game, the weapon was named "MICROTAR". *ENPEX can be seen written on the iron sights, on the bottom of the rear sight. As well, ENPEX, followed by an obscured word, can be seen on the right of the front sight. *The MTAR-X's serial number is 511099. *The white MTAR-X2 variant used in space has "Orbital Space Aeronautics" written on the side. *The MTAR-X has an unusable flashlight equipped on the right. *In first-person, the MTAR-X has an unusable sling; this is easily seen while reloading. *When reloading the MTAR-X in first-person, the magazine is not released and will stay in the weapon even after the player pushes the release button on the weapon, and will teleport to the player's left hand, when inserting a "new" one. This can be seen with a 90 FOV (Field of View) setting applied. Category:Call of Duty Online Assault Rifles Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Submachine Guns